


Conversation des plus ordinaires portant sur la vie et la mort et se déroulant dans un bureau

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation portant également sur le bonheur, d'ailleurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation des plus ordinaires portant sur la vie et la mort et se déroulant dans un bureau

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Les mains liées, Jack entra dans le bureau.

Une fenêtre. Une grande fenêtre. Ouverte. A croire que le Commodore le faisait exprès.

Commodore assis à son bureau, qui d'un regard intima aux soldats de sortir de la pièce et d'aller garder la porte. Comme si c'était par là que le pirate comptait s'échapper.

A part ça, des étagères, des livres. On ne peut plus sérieux, le Commodore. Quelques… peintures, ici et là, sur les murs, représentant des navires, ou des ports, comme s'il n'en voyait pas tous les jours.

Tandis que le silence, grattement de la plume mis à part, enfin, tandis que le silence humain s'éternisait, Jack s'approcha de l'un des tableaux et fit mine de le contempler, tout en essayant d'attraper l'un des bibelots posés sur l'étagère d'à-côté.

"Je vous le déconseille, Sparrow."

Ah. Au moins, il avait réussi à le faire parler, même si tout indiquait que le Commodore n'avait pas levé le nez de ses papiers.

"Je suis toujours capitaine. Vous savez, il ne vous manque que les lunettes."

Voilà. Très beaux yeux. Quoiqu'un peu exaspérés, pour le coup.

"Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Pour parfaire le tableau, il ne vous manque que les lunettes", répéta Jack avec beaucoup de patience.

Les très beaux yeux de James Norrington se levèrent quelques instants, puis retombèrent sur ses papiers.

Bon.

Jack s'approcha du bureau et s'apprêtait à en faire le tour lorsqu'un bras lui barra le passage.

"Ayez l'obligeance de rester de votre côté, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est marqué sur mes papiers.  
\- Parce qu'ils me concernent ?"

Les très beaux yeux lui lancèrent un regard noir qui le fit reculer de deux pas, puis le Commodore eut un petit sourire.

"Vous ne vous en rendez probablement compte, mais préparer une exécution prend beaucoup de temps. Il y a énormément de paperasse à remplir. Et il ne faut surtout pas se tromper.  
\- Sinon je serais relâché ?  
\- Sinon il faudrait remplir une nouvelle fois toute cette paperasse."

Ce qui lui donnerait un peu plus de temps pour s'échapper.

"Mais n'ayez crainte, Sparrow…  
\- Capitaine.  
\- ... il se trouve que je commence à avoir l'habitude de la remplir en ce qui vous concerne.  
\- Oh... vous me connaissez par cœur ?"

Nouveau sourire, auquel Jack se serait fait un plaisir de répondre si les très beaux yeux de l'en avaient pas de nouveau dissuadé.

"Presque."

Tant mieux, cela lui laissait un peu de marge.

"Vous savez, je commence à vous connaître aussi…  
\- Vous m'en direz tant.  
\- Et ce que je vois n'a pas l'air des plus heureux."

Pause. Jack fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, _Sparrow_ ?"

Pour une fois, le pirate ne releva pas. Il commença à marcher en long et en large de la pièce, tâchant d'ignorer les liens qui lui entravaient les mains.

"Eh bien, James… vous permettez que je vous appelle James ?  
\- Certainement pas.  
\- Eh bien, James, vous me paraissez beaucoup trop sérieux pour être heureux.  
\- Vos critères ont au moins le mérite d'être originaux, Sparrow."

Jack tiqua, mais décida de faire un effort.

"Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'ils soient pertinents.  
\- Allons, James, regardez un peu autour de vous… tout est net, bien rangé…  
\- Vous êtes dans le bureau d'un officier de Port-Royal, Sparrow, pas dans une cabine du _Black Pearl_. Evidemment que c'est bien rangé.  
\- Pour vivre heureux, il faut un peu plus de…  
\- Rhum ? railla le Commodore.  
\- Fantaisie. Et définitivement plus de rhum.  
\- Soyez indulgent, Sparrow : ne me reprochez pas de ne pas toucher à une vulgaire boisson de pirates.  
\- Pourtant je suis certain que si vous essayiez…  
\- Eh bien, si vous y tenez, je boirai à votre santé le jour de votre pendaison, Sparrow."

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait, par réflexe, porté ses mains à son cou.

"J'apprécie le geste, James. Mais revenons à notre affaire, si vous le permettez.  
\- Je vous en prie."

Le Commodore avait lâché la plume, croisé les bras, et c'était calé dans son siège.

"Dîtes-moi, James, quand enlevez-vous votre perruque ?  
\- Laissez-moi deviner, Sparrow… je ne quitte pas assez mon personnage officiel ?  
\- C'est exactement de cela qu'il s'agit. Pour vivre heureux, James, il faut savoir être un peu soi-même.  
\- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit, Capitaine, que le Commodore "sérieux" qui s'acharne à vous poursuivre afin que vous finissiez la corde au cou comme tout mécréant et l'homme James Norrington peuvent être la même personne ?  
\- Vous m'en voyez navré, James. Mais je suis néanmoins ravi que vous me reconnaissiez enfin mon titre.  
\- Et dîtes-moi, Capitaine, vivez-vous heureux ?  
\- Très certainement. La vie de pirate est la meilleure qui soit.  
\- Rhum, femmes, méfaits…  
\- Et la mer, James, ne l'oubliez pas.  
\- Comment oublier que vous êtes fiancé avec la mer, Capitaine ? Et marié au Black Pearl ?"

Jack eut un sourire.

"Vous comptez peut-être rajouter "polygamie" à la liste de mes méfaits ?  
\- Voyons, Capitaine, je suis loin d'être aussi fourbe que vous. Où en étions-nous ? Pour vivre heureux, vivre pirate, c'est cela ? Pourtant, votre vie ne doit pas être de tout repos… avec toutes ces personnes à vos trousses…  
\- Oh, cela dépend qui…, fit Jack avec un sourire. Si vous voulez tout savoir, James, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous me courriez après…"

Les très beaux yeux manquèrent de lui reprocher quelque chose, mais Norrington sourit.

"Eh bien, vous m'en voyez… rassuré. Je n'aurais pas aimé me sentir coupable, étant donné que vos jours heureux sont près de s'achever."

Jack garda son sourire et se rapprocha du bureau.

"Oh, voyons, James, je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde. Vous ne faîtes que suivre les ordres qui vous sont donnés…  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, au fond…"

Jack posa le bras… du moins, le coude, sur l'épaule du Commodore, et approcha sa figure le plus près possible de celle de Norrington.

"… je suis sûr que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien."

Norrington qui sourit, et détourna la tête du côté opposé à la fenêtre. Ne jamais sous-estimer l'effet de sa mauvaise haleine.

"Donc…, repris Jack, sans rancune, James ?  
\- Sans rancune, Capitaine.  
\- Paaaarfait…"

Le temps d'un baiser sur la joue du Commodore, et le pirate avait sauté par la fenêtre. Il aurait bien fait un signe de la main à Norrington, mais rester en équilibre avec les deux mains attachées après avoir sauté du premier étage était déjà assez difficile.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à détaler.

Et à se retrouver face à une dizaine de soldats, qui le ramenèrent sous la même fenêtre d'où il s'était échappé. Fenêtre à laquelle l'attendait un Commodore narquois.

"Eh bien, Sparrow, heureusement que je vous connais par cœur, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Et le "capitaine", James ?  
\- Restons-en à Commodore, voulez-vous, Sparrow ? Si vous étiez capitaine, je pense que je le saurai… remmenez-le à sa cellule.  
\- Où vous viendrez me rejoindre, je l'espère, Commodore ? Après tout, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous m'aviez convoqué à votre bureau…"

La fenêtre se ferma brutalement. Jack haussa les épaules et fit de nouveau face aux soldats.

"Bon, on se dépêche ? Je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive avant moi…"

Il fut fermement empoigné par les épaules et c'est les mains liées que Jack rejoignit sa cellule.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
